First Day Jitters
by wallACEwho
Summary: Fic based on an LJ Series. UNIT's Major Blackman has an interesting first day at work


Authors Note: Nothing belongs to me.

This and following UNIT stories take place in Scout Girl's UNIT AU. I'd just like to thank her for letting me play in the sandbox.

To read her other stuff follow this link search for Phantomreviewer on Live Journal

Happy Reading

**First Day Jitters **

Tom Blackman looked up at the imposing frontage of UNIT headquarters. Walking up to the guard at the entrance he presented his ID "Major Tom Blackman" he said "I've got a meeting with Sir Alistair".

The guard glanced at the ID before reaching for the nearby phone. A few minutes later he turned to the visitor. "Straight on through sir. Sir Alistair should be with you shortly.

Tom walked through the double doors and found himself in a large entrance hall. A receptionist told him to take a seat and settling himself on a nearby sofa he looked around him. The building had clearly been a stately home at one point and evidence of this could still be seen in the various statues and pictures.

"Major Blackman" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see a grey haired man in full military uniform.

"Sir Alistair" Tom queried

"Indeed" the man said "if you could follow me". Tom followed the elderly soldier through a labyrinth of corridors and passageways till they reached Sir Alistair's study. Sitting down behind the desk he gestured to the other chair which Tom took.

"Well Major Blackman" Sir Alistair said peering up from the file on his desk "I have to admit I'm impressed. Your marks from Sandhurst are first rate and according to the references I have received show that you have served in several very successful campaigns. You also have a background in science and computer technology." He stretched out a hand "in short you're just the type of person we at the Unified Intelligence Taskforce want. Welcome aboard". Tom took the hand and shook it "thank you sir" he said taking the hand and shaking it.

Sir Alistair pressed the button on his intercom. "Carter" he said "send Matthews in would you" "right away sir" came the reply. Sir Alistair turned back to Tom "now Captain Matthews is going to be your partner for a few days show you the ropes that sort of thing".

A minute later there was a knock at the door and a woman of about twenty with shoulder length red hair stepped into the room, Sir Alistair smiled "Major Blackman may I introduce you to Captain Jessica Matthews one of our most promising young officers"

The woman grabbed Tom's hand in an iron grip "pleased to meet you Major" she turned to Sir Alistair "If you will excuse us sir we do have a lot to do"

Sir Alistair dismissed them with a wave of his hand "go ahead" he said "I have paperwork to catch up anyway. Good luck Major" and with that they left the room.

* * *

Tom spent the next week or so getting used to life as UNIT's latest officer attending briefings with various departments, a trip to the medical officer, receiving an ID badge, security codes, a side arm and off course the official Beret (not that he ever had an excuse to wear it). While he enjoyed taking a look at various alien artefacts and sitting in on seminars on how to defeat a Silurian he was staring to get a bit stir crazy. Then finally it happened.

He had been sitting in the canteen with Jessica engaging in their new morning tea ritual (UNIT demanded long hours) when suddenly alarms started blaring and all hell broke loose.

Rushing up to the communications room he stopped by Captain Price's screen.

"What's going on" he yelled over the sound of the klaxon, "this better not be another training exercise".

"Its not" yelled Jessica from the other end of the room "looks like we've got Ice Warriors."

Half an hour later Tom, Jessica and Captain Price were sitting in the boardroom with Colonel Mace.

"Right" said Mace "what do we know".

Captain Price looked up from her handheld "well we received a report of some sort of shooting star in the Shropshire area at 0300 hours however we believed it was just that however at 0500 hours we received reports of some sort of movement".

At this point Jessica took over "we sent in a recon team to see what they could find and they just radioed in that they saw what looks like a platoon of Ice Warriors."

Mace stood up and started pacing the room "Okay Major Blackman" he said "any suggestions about what we should do".

Tom sat silently for a moment "I think we should go in" he said "they may be friendly they may be not but there seems to be no point in waiting for them to make a move".

Mace looked at him "very well" he said finally "You and Captain Matthews get to work on that. I'll expect a contingent ready by 1100 hours" The three officers got ready to leave the room "Captain Price could I speak to you for a minute" the Colonel said before dismissing the other two. "Oh" and he said quickly "I'll be coming along".

As they walked back to the communications room Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a fiver. Handing it to Jessica he said "You know that pool you have going about Mace and Price. I want in".

Jessica looked shocked "how did you know" she said "it's a secret pool"

Tom laughed "don't worry about it" he said. "Now let's get that team set up".

* * *

By 1300 hours the UNIT mobile base had been set up with Price and Jessica at the monitors. Tom and the Colonel were in the conference room going over the plan one more time. "The recon team have confirmed that it was Ice Warriors. However it appears to be only a small contingent. "Right"said Mace "so what do you suggest". "I suggest that we attempt to take one captive and try to convince it to tell us what they have planned". Mace nodded "seems sensible. Do it"

Tom walked out of the base before reaching for his radio. "This is Trap Two. A and B section move forward and get ready for an attack. Use concussive bullets only we want to take them alive". E and F section circle round and be prepared for a pincer movement." Jessica walked out at that moment "Greyhound Twelve will be in charge of C and D sections" He turned to her "take them and hold the perimeter.

"Yes Sir" she said saluting and heading off in one direction. Tom checked his sidearm before moving in the other direction.

Tom walked slowly through the woods with Corporal James and Privet Ross close behind. His sidearm out he looked carefully from side to side ready to act at the slightest sound. Suddenly he heard a scream and his radio crackled into to life

"This is Greyhound fifteen Ice Warrior engaged and heading for section 8. Be prepared for sonics".

Tom wheeled around "James, Ross" he called "Be ready to engage". Reaching into one of the pockets of his uniform he pulled out a pair of earplugs and quickly pushed them in motioning to the others to do the same.

Just as they finished a shape came bursting out of the undergrowth. Looking up he realised that the file photos did not do the creature justice. It was close on seven feet tall with mottled green skin and green armour that covered everything but the tiniest bit of skin. It raised it weapon and prepared to fire.

Tom got their first releasing a volley of shots into the centre of the creature's chest.

Though he could not hear it he knew that behind him James and Ross were doing similar. The creature opened its mouth to make some sort of sound before it slowly slumped to the ground the sedatives in the bullets beginning to take effect.

He pulled out his earplugs and reached for his radio "Trap Two to Greyhound Twelve, Ice Warrior neutralised please send a retrieval unit to section 8".

* * *

Half an hour later Doctor Jones had bought the Ice Warrior round and it was placed in one of the bases secure holding cells. Tom walked along the corridor with Jessica and Corporal James close behind him. Activating his translator he barked out the standing greeting.

"I am Major Tom Blackman of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. You are now in the hands of Homeworld security; you will tell us your name and the reason for your appearance."

The creature was silent for a few minutes before replying in the drawn our hiss of an Ice Warrior "I am Marshall Vodall of the High Command, We have decide that your planet is ripe for invasion and I and my platoon were sent out to scout ahead"  
Suddenly he started raving "YOUR PLANET SHALL FALL AND SHALL BECOME THE NEW HOMEWORLD OF THE ICE WARRIORS".

Tom turned to Corporal James. "Fetch Doctor Jones" he said "tell her to bring a stronger sedative". A few minutes later Doctor Jones arrived and rushing into the cell quickly injected a vial of sedative into Vodall's arm. A minute later the Ice Warrior grew quiet and slumped down onto the cell's bench,

A few days later they were back at the main UNIT HQ. Despite their best efforts they had been unable to get any more information out of Vodall and they were forced to wait. As nothing so far had happened they assumed that the Ice Warriors had departed upon the loss of their leader.

Tom and Jessica were once again in the canteen sharing a pot of tea when there was a loud boom. Suddenly all the windows shattered and glass flew everywhere causing Tom to dive beneath the table pulling Jessica with him. "What was that" he yelled as another boom rocked the building.

"I don't know" she said "we should get outside and see what's going on". As they ran out of the building Jessica's radio started to buzz "Greyhound Twelve this is Greyhound Eight. Vodall just escaped"

"Damm" Tom cried upon hearing this "that's all we need". Upon reaching the courtyard they grabbed the first soldier they came across

"What's going on" Jessica yelled

"Ice Warriors" he replied "They seem to have a bank of sonic cannons set up outside the perimeter and their bombarding us".

Without a sound the pair wheeled round and ran back to the communications room, where Tom immediately ran to Price's station "What's the damage" he said once again being forced to raise his voice over the sound of the klaxon.

She looked up her face grim "damage to most of the major levels. 50% of computers are down and we are running on secondary power. Their first volley took out the generator".

Suddenly their was another boom followed by the sound of creaking. Looking up Tom could see that one of the beams above them was beginning to fall. Before he could do anything there was a cry of "MARION". The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with Price sprawled on top of him. Several meters away was the beam slowly crushing the body of Colonel Mace.

* * *

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE" Tom yelled to the remaining soldiers.

He looked up and spotting Jessica pushed Price towards her mouthing "look after her" before grabbing a radio and shifting it to all frequencies.

"Trap one is down" he said "I am now assuming command" he stopped a minute to process this information before continuing "Every available solider grab whatever weaponry you can and meet me out front". As he walked out of the room he passed Jessica shepherding Price towards the medical room. He quickly grabbed her arm and dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head whispered "when this is all over we'll get a drink okay. Just you and me". With that he straightened his hat and walked off down the corridor.

When he arrived outside he found a small group of soldiers clustered around grasping various weapons some of which looked like they had been pulled out of the archives. He was pleased to see that Corporal James and Privet Ross were there along with Sergeant Carter and several other familiar faces.

"Listen up" he said his voice sounding a lot braver than he felt "This is a black day for UNIT. Our Commander is down, our base is a wreck and our forces have been reduced to a shadow of there normal selves. These Ice Warriors may believe that they have won **BUT THEY ARE WRONG**. He stopped for a second before continuing "We are the Unified Intelligence Taskforce and I tell you this it will be a cold day in hell before we allow some jumped up little reptiles to take control of this planet. Now let's show them what the Human race can accomplish when they are put under pressure."

The resounding cheer he received after that impromptu speech was a memory that never failed to cheer him up in the days to come. Quickly he organised the people in front of him into some sort of order. "Carter, James" he called "take your squads and encircle the perimeter. Captain Jenkins take your forces and head out the back way be ready for my signal. Ross and the rest of you follow me".

Arms at the ready they slowly advanced forward out of the main gate keeping their eyes open and their weaponry primed. Eventually they cane upon the bank of sonic cannons." Stand your ground" Tom said before calling out "This is Major Blackman of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. I wish to speak to the commander of this installation". Suddenly they were surrounded by Ice Warriors who had appeared as if from no where and were forced towards the centre of the camp.

An exceedingly tall Ice Warrior nearly eight feet in height wearing sleek armour and a massive cape came forward. "I am Ice Lord Haurr. You captured my son Marshal Vodall and for that you shall pay".

Tom thought for a moment before deciding to try something "We apologise" he said "we are willing to return your son on the understanding that you leave immediately afterwards"

The surrounding Ice Warriors let out a long throaty hiss that Tom quickly realised was a laugh "Well played" Haurr said "but as you can see Major my son is already here" Haurr stepped aside to reveal Vodall standing behind him.

Tom was silent for a moment before staring the Ice Lord right in the eyes "Then I am afraid you give me no choice" he reached for his radio "This is Trap Two, Greyhound Eleven, Greyhound Nine converge on section 10". Out of the surrounding woodland came a phalanx of UNIT soldiers creating a circle around the Ice Warriors with Captain Jenkins, Sergeant Carter and Corporal James coming to stand behind the Major.

Haurr laughed again "Exceedingly well done Major Blackman. You are nothing if not honourable. However if I may remind you of the sonic cannons situated just behind you".

Tom once again looked him straight in the eye again "and what makes you think we'd forgotten it". He activated his radio once more. "Trap Two to Hawk Major go go go". To a resounding cheer from the UNIT forces the Valiant began to descend the force from its engines making it hard to stand, "Lord Haurr" Tom cried "may I introduce you to the UNIT Carrier ship Valiant. Valiant focused and low. Fire at will."

With hardly a sound the Valiant powered up its laser and sent a focus blast down that blew the bank of cannons apart. The Ice Warriors began to scatter with UNIT solider chasing after them. "I want as many alive as possible" Tom called "and pick up as much tech as you can for the R and D boys.

Marshall Vodall roared "how dare you impugn our honour that way" he rushed forward rifle at the ready but just as suddenly stopped as two bullets from Tom's sidearm found there way into the Marshall's chest. He dropped like a stone.

The mission went extremely smoothly after that with a large majority of the Ice Warriors rounded up and sent back to Mars.

* * *

A few days later Tom found himself walking down the corridors of the local hospital which the Colonel had been transferred too. Outside Mace's room he found Captain Price.

"How is he" Tom asked

"He's fine" she said quietly "a cracked rib and server concussion was the worst he received" she let out a small smile "he should be back at work in a few days"

Tom nodded before walking into the room. In a bed by the window lay Colonel Mace. "Sir" he said standing by his superiors side

"Its Gerald" the man said "please sit down Tom".

Tom did "How are you feeling Gerald"

"Like hell" the older man replied before looking toward the door "but it was worth it" he was silent for a few minutes "how's the cleanup going" he asked finally

"Fine, we got the generator back yesterday, the computers this morning. Everything should be fine when you come back"

Mace smiled "good now don't you have a date of some kind to get too".

Tom looked shocked "how" he asked

"Nothing gets past me" Mace said "now get going"

Tom got up "shall I send Marion in" he asked

"yes" Mace said quietly "you do that, oh and Tom" he said as the Major reached for the door handle "yes" "good job, well done"

"Thank you" Tom said. Sending Price in Tom stopped for a minute to look through the doors small window and saw Price rush to the Colonel's side before enveloping him in a hug.

Outside the hospital he walked towards Jessica. Reaching into his pocket he pushed across another fiver. "Increase my pool stake" he whispered "I reckon its going to happen soon". Then he took her arm and walked towards his car "now how about that drink".

* * *

Please Review. It helps me Improve


End file.
